


Remembering Him

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was long ago, before her heart was broken, before she had been locked cold and nearly lifeless in a glass coffin like a twisted Snow White, attended to by white-coated strangers who saw her as a test subject and nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering Him

It was long ago, before her heart was broken, before she had been locked cold and nearly lifeless in a glass coffin like a twisted Snow White, attended to by white-coated strangers who saw her as a test subject and nothing more.

Michael laughed then, driving on the dirt road hidden between the trees. They had been driving for days, looking for a place to be alone. It had been almost nonstop running or fighting, and so he had stolen a series of cars and driven random directions, getting themselves thoroughly lost. It was rather the point; if they didn't even know where they were, odds were good that no one else would either.

The dirt road wound its way through endless overgrown trees, though they might have once been a grand entrance. Up ahead was a ramshackle farmhouse, paint peeling from the walls, a hole in one corner of the roof, the porch sagging and steps broken apart. No one had been there in a very long time, and Michael couldn't smell any active scents. "We're here," he declared, grinning at Selene. "Honey, we're home," he sing-songed teasingly.

Selene rolled her eyes and laughed as he drove the car to the barn to hide it. "Silly," she said fondly, letting her hand fall onto his thigh.

The interior of the house was just as broken as the exterior, but there were parts of the house that still had stability. Michael pinned Selene to the wall, kissing her with all the pent up desire that he had to shelve during their recent battles. Now that they were safe, he could actually act on it. She allowed that for a few moments, liking the feel of him pressed tightly against her, one of his thighs wedged between hers and rubbing against her crotch through their clothes. After a moment, when he seemed to be content merely savaging her mouth, Selene pushed against him so that she could turn and slam him against the wall herself, ripping at his shirt. Buttons went flying, but she didn't care. She wanted to touch his skin, feel him against her and then inside her.

Michael chuckled and unzipped her catsuit, mouth still fused to hers. "Someone's eager."

"Someone's been thinking about you fucking me into a mattress for the past five hours. Want to see how wet I am already?" she taunted, pulling back to grin saucily at him.

"Fuck, where was the bedroom?" he asked. He couldn't remember as he watched Selene take a half step back to wiggle out of the catsuit. He could smell her arousal. "Never mind," he growled, grabbing her face in his hands and kissing her hungrily. "Floor," he managed to say as she pulled at his shirt.

They frantically stripped the rest of his clothing then moved to the dusty floor. Selene welcomed Michael into her body with a pleased sigh, finally feeling at home. He thrust into her, raw desire and no finesse. That would come later. For right now, it was the feeling of tight and wet and pleasure, and Selene clenched down harder around his cock as she raked her nails down his back. She arched her own, gasping and moaning at the sensation of him, and he mouthed the exposed skin. "Too close," he growled, grasping her hips tightly. With effort, he pulled out of her fell back on his ass. Selene made a startled and dismayed noise, then pushed onto her elbows. "I want you on top," Michael explained, reaching for her. "I want to see you when I come."

Understanding, Selene grinned and then mounted him. She grasped his slippery cock, making him groan and tighten his hands on her thighs. Guiding him inside, she rode him hard and fast, her hands clenched around his shoulders for balance. He looked up into her flushed face, grinning at the sight of her biting her lip and bearing down hard on him to chase her own pleasure. Michael reached up and palmed one breast, rubbing at the nipple with the rough edge of his palm, making her gasp and stare at him.

She kept riding him when he came, even after he felt oversensitive and hissed at the sensation overwhelming him. He rubbed her clit hard, hoping to get her to come as well, and it was just what she needed to throw her head back and cry out.

They had lived there for about a month before needing to go on the run again, before the fateful events that led to their capture.

Michael was missing now, but she would find him even if she had to raze the world to the ground to do it.


End file.
